A Good Lie
by Z. Nicole
Summary: A lemontastic beginning for Ian and Wanda. What happened when everyone went to sleep on the first night of the rains? Please Read and Review to find out.


A/N: This starts with an excerpt from Stephenie Meyer _The Host_. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of S M's characters only some ideas. No copyright infringement intended.

"_And then he kissed me in the most unplatonic way possible under the crowded circumstances, and I was thrilled to remember that I'd been smart enough to lie about my age." (Stephenie Meyer, 2008)_

Ian deepened the kiss and moaned so low that I was just able to hear it with the rushing spring so close.

"You have to stop me, Wanderer. I can't… I've waited for this for so long, please stop me." Ian pleaded with me, while he had one hand gripping my waist and the other was in my hair. But I couldn't seem to find the will to stop his progression into the unknown. I wanted it too. I needed it, this body wasn't used to such strong feelings, but Melanie's memories were more useful now, than ever before. Yeah I wanted it badly.

"No… please don't stop. Ever! Please, _please_ don't stop."

Ian's grip loosened on my waist and began to creep up my shirt, his touch, at first was slow and steady, but now it was like wet fire spreading over my skin he had yet to touch, burning every inch of my hot flesh. He stopped right below my breast and muttered.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on my breast, squeezing my right mound with gentle force, then pinching my erect nipple with a pass of his hand. I moaned, a little too loud, with Jamie so close. Ian covered my mouth with his to stifle the noise.

"You're going to have to keep it down sweetie, we have a lot of company." He teased. "And I'll take that moan as a yes to my question too." He finished as he lowered his mouth to my hollow behind my ear and began to suck and lick profusely.

"You don't have to ask me anything," I said in a breathy whisper, "just do what ever you like to me. I am yours, okay?" He hummed in agreement as his hands moved from my hair and breasts to my shorts. As he gripped the top of my shorts he looked at me as if to ask my permission, I stared at him daring the words to come out of his mouth. He seemed to get my silent warning at preceded to pull my shorts and underwear off in a single, swift motion.

With my lower half now completely vacant of clothing, I began to lose some of my newfound courage I had recently gained. I flushed scarlet but he would never be able to tell unless he touched my burning face. Which is exactly what he did.

"Wanda, this will hurt the first time, but only for a few moments. Then…" he kissed my burning face then my hot, swollen lips. "It will be the most pleasurable experience of your life."

I didn't tell him that I remembered all of this, from my time with Mel, I merely nodded in ascension.

I don't know when his clothing was discarded but he was over me and I could distinctly feel his manhood touching my wet core.

With my host body being so small, Ian needed to place my leg in the crook of his right arm to get better access to my center. It both scared and excited me, I wanted to do this so badly and be good for him.

With my left leg being held by Ian's massive arm I felt even more exposed, but instead of my shyness taking over I felt and overwhelming surge of anticipation.

While I am anticipating the inevitable, Ian seemed to be struggling with an internal battle.

I grabbed his face with both of my small hands and looked him square in the eyes. "I want you, Ian. Right now, please don't make me wait any longer…" I nearly begged as I moved my soaked vagina up and down his shaft. Coating it in the wetness of me. One wrong move and he would be inside me. I loved the idea of us being one person.

Ian moaned a guttural moan that came from the deepest depths of his stomach, and swallowed audibly.

He lowered his body to mine all of his weight supported by his left elbow, as he whispered into my ear, "I love you Wanderer, more than you'll ever know." With that he kissed me deeply and passionately.

Ian waited just until I was consumed with the force of the kiss to sheath his enormous dick in my wet, hot, and now aching pussy. And just when I felt that he couldn't go any further he pushed swiftly passed my barrier filling me completely. I didn't think that there was enough room for him to fit anymore of his throbbing manhood inside me when he stopped.

I tried to stay as quiet as I could with Ian's dick pulsating inside me, but small whimpers kept escaping the harder I tried. The whimpers turn into moans and I tried to move wanting to get passed the pain and on to the more pleasurable part I was promised and remembered.

"Nnnnnoooo…" He moaned directly in my ear. "Don't move yet, you're so tight, my Wanderer, I'm gonna loose it if you keep moving. Just give me a sec. _Please?"_

Was he asking me to wait, seeing as I had so much power in this situation, I continued to move. Slowly. Minutely. But surely.

It was getting easier to move but Ian was still trying to deter my movements. I loved the look of pure pleasure on his face, and I absolutely began to fly at the fact that I cause him so much pleasure.

"Wanda, _baby_, unngghh…you feel so good…if you don't stop…oh _shit,_ baby…not gonna…_oooooohhhhh_… last."

I guessed he sensed that I wasn't going to stop moving because he began to move with me. Only his movements were more sure and also provided me with sensations that Melanie's memories did no justice in conveying.

If I thought I was full before, I was completely wrong. Ian wasn't completely sheathed before as I originally thought. I didn't think I could take anymore but this little body proved me wrong. It took all of Ian, and he push forward working my new body in ways it hadn't ever experienced.

My body stretched to accommodate Ian's humongous dick and it felt divine.

_Mental note: Jared had nothing on Ian, and Jared was easily eight or nine inches, but Ian was more in both length and girth and _considerably_ so. _

As Ian moved within me, I wrapped my free leg around his waist and my hands flew to his back, needing something to grab on to.

"Oh, Ian. You're so big. I…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell him that he was hurting me so good.

"Mmmmm, Wanda, so good, and all mine." He declared as he sat up and grabbed the other leg and placed it in the crook of his left arm while his hands wrapped around my waist.

I could feel his control slipping as he threw his head back and easily maneuvered my body around his. It was ecstasy.

My moans were coming more often and Ian's thrusts' were becoming wilder as he neared his peak.

I wasn't expecting an orgasm, I was just enjoying the new sensations and making Ian feel good, because it took Melanie a few tries before she had gotten her first orgasm, or 'O' as she and Jared had referred to it.

But the familiar tingling sensation began to build in my lower midsection and I began to move with more abandon now that I knew that the O was achievable.

With every thrust Ian made I made sure to meet him with more force. I almost forgot my surrounding and moaned a little too loudly again and Jamie began to stir. I knew he wouldn't wake up but I made sure to quiet down some. It was so hard, trying to focus on anything besides these amazing sensations I was feeling.

"Ian… It's cumming! I didn't know… Oh… don't stop… please… to good… I can't…" He leaned forward, releasing both legs, (they wrapped around his waist on their own accord) and kissed me gently before whispering in my ear.

"Bite me if you can't keep quite, love." He said while sucking gently on my neck. "It won't be long… I'm cumming too… Right now… unngghhh." I could feel his dick twitching, and spilling his seed inside me, making my already intense orgasm more intense and even more mind blowing.

Knowing I could never intentionally hurt him I tried to cover my mouth with my hand to keep in the scream that was desperately trying to break free. I smothered most, but a short screech broke through the barrier.

"Shhhh, love. I told you to bite me." He whispered noticing a waking Jamie.

"Never. I won't ever purposely hurt you like that." I whispered back trying to catch my breath. Loving the fact that he was still inside me and had made no move to leave just yet.

"Wanda? Are you alright?" A half sleeping Jamie mumbled with closed eyes. "I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm fine, Jamie." I assured him. I was more than fine. I was more like great, unbelievably happy/ ecstatic.

"Go back to sleep, Sweetie." I encouraged him. And he did, almost instantly.

Looking up at Ian I asked, "So… When can we do_ that_ again?"

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I want complete honesty. I can't grow as a writer if I have no constructive criticism. I will respond to every review and if I decide to continue the story all reviewers will get a teaser for the next chapter.

If you would like for me to continue, then please say so in your review, and also tell me what you would like to see/ read.

Thanks and please, please, _please_ review. All reviews are welcome.


End file.
